Cynthia Patrice Wellington
Cynthia Wellington (b. 23 June, 2013) is a young witch and student at Hogwarts. :"Dang it Ariadne! If you call me Cynthia one more time I swear!" ~ Lulu to Ariadne. :"I don't know. Barnaby just sounds more refined... and handsome! Don't you think?" ~ Lulu to Ariadne when Barnaby insisted on being called Barnsy. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Introductory Notes' Cynthia Wellington is currently a first year student studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sorting hat placed her within the house of Gryffindor, much to the surprise of some of her peers, due to first impressions of her general personality. However, some quickly learned that there was far more to her than what they thought. Biography Appearance Standing at 4 and a half foot tall, Cynthia is the normal height for her age, however, she is generally a little thick around the middle. This is due to her excessive enjoyment of sweets. Though considered babyfat, since beginning school at Hogwarts, much of her extra weight has shifted to muscle due to the lengthy walks and stair climbs between her numerous classes. Her skin holds a general pale hue, though not so much to be considered albino. She could perhaps, use a day or two in the sun. Her hair could be considered either light brown or dark blonde. It often varies based on the viewers opinion on such colorings. Though they all agree it goes well with her sea green eyes that could even pass as blue. Currently she has no scars or body markings of any type. Personality Cynthia's overall personality is one that is quite hard to describe, even by her own family members. The only person who really knows her for who she is would be her Nanny, whom she fondly addresses as Nana. She comes off as crass and a bit snobby. She holds this air due to the feeling that it is how her parents wish for her to act, as it is how they themselves act. However, due to the teachings she received from Nana, she does have a softer side that not many see. She is a very loyal person and can be quite defensive of those who can not defend themselves, and sometimes even those who can. A quick wit is paired with a daring sense of humor. She enjoys making jokes and poking fun, but again, due to her teachings, she rarely ever pushes it too far, going to great lengths to ensure she doesn't hurt feelings. Unless her parents are near. In which case, any sign of sensitivity goes right out the window. Likes and Dislikes Strengths Weaknesses 'Early Life' 'Pre-Magic' 'Post-Magic' Education at Hogwarts Year 1 'Possessions' 'On Her Person' 'In Her Trunk' 'Relationships' 'Family' Nana : Miranda Allen The American nanny that was hired to not only care for Cynthia prior to her going to Hogwarts, but also handled her early years of education. Calling the woman Nana she was much like her best friend and also mother figure at the same time. It is due to this woman's influence that Cynthia has small showings of decency in her personality, rather than the snobbish track her parents had her walking. She also contributed mild American bits that flake through Cynthia's accent and wording. 'Friends' 'Romantic' 'Pets' Sir Fredrick Leroy Wellington I II III Cynthia's third pygmy puff. We don't really discuss the former Sir Fredrick Leroy Wellingtons. Category:Students Category:Gryffindors